


The Flaming Pineapple of DOOM!

by GatoRasmus



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Crack, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 12:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15630603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GatoRasmus/pseuds/GatoRasmus
Summary: beware of the flaming pineapple of doom!





	The Flaming Pineapple of DOOM!

**Author's Note:**

> Hell if I know...

 

**Author's Note:**

> visit me on [Tumblr](http://thesweetpsychopath.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
